Don't Run From Me
by ze-smai
Summary: Oneshot JackChase Friendship: Jack tries to convince Chase to join him


**Don't Run From Me  
**

"Won't you at least listen to me?" Jack Spicer pleaded, scurrying down the ornate halls lined by tall marble pillars. Chase Young did not turn around, hiding the small smirk that covered his lips.

"Why would I do that, I have been ignoring you for so long it would be such a shame to break the habit." He turned a corner sharply, heading down into another corridor, black hair with green tints swept behind him, orange eyes sparkling with impish delight. Jack skidded on the polished floors of Chase's lair, trying to catch up.

"But we could help each other! You could teach me how to kick butt kung-fu style and I can teach you about machines and mechanics; we'd be unstoppable!" Chase rolled his eyes, not turning back, still hiding his small smirk from the desperate boy.

"I need no help, I am already unstoppable." He turned sharply again, thrusting open large marble doors and heading into the throne room. Jack skidded again, hands flailing around him, falling onto the ground heavily. The teenage mechanical evil genius was so flustered he did not notice that Chase hesitated momentarily, waiting until Jack had got up before continuing to walk.

"B-but don't you think you'd be better at ruling the world with my help?" Jack asked, voice shaky and unsure. He was running out of points to help his argument. Jack had known Chase would be hard to crack, but he had forgotten how simply Chase could wave away his efforts.

"Jack, I refuse to work with you as I'm sure your incompetence is contagious." Chase replied, chuckling quietly to himself, still turned away from the boy. Jack gulped, knees shaking slightly, stuttering,

"B-b-b-b-but-" Chase sighed, turning around, silencing the stuttering teenager with a glare. Jack shivered.

"Jack your efforts are not humouring me anymore, they are beginning to annoy me. Be gone." Chase said simply, turning around again, continuing to walk forward. Jack bit his lip desperately; eyes darting around the room trying to see if there was another point he could make. That one sentence struck hope in him, though he wasn't entirely sure why.

"B-but, Chase, the other reason you should work with me, is, is…" Closing his eyes, his genius brain thinking furiously, Jack racked his mind for ideas. Suddenly, it hit him. Gulping, Jack blurted out, "Is you wouldn't be lonely anymore!" Chase froze, shoulders tensing slightly.

"Lonely?" Jack gulped, hands shaking and heart pumping.

"You live in this giant place all alone…" Chase still did not turn around, only repeating his question.

"Lonely?" Jack nodded, though Chase could not see it.

"Everyone gets lonely and you're all alone in this place, so if I worked with you then-" Jack was cut off by a loud chuckle.

"I have no soul, how can I feel loneliness?" Jack's hands clenched into fists, shaking harder than ever, brow furrowing and crimson eyes narrowed slightly.

"You feel anger, you feel arrogance and I'm sure you feel happiness and pride so there's every chance you can feel loneliness too! You spend all of your time cooped up in this enormous place with freaking cats as your only company! The only time you go out is to stalk Omi! And you can barely call that human contact!" Chase growled loudly, feeling a slight blush creep across his face. Why he was blushing was beyond him, but Chase Young was suddenly glad Jack could not see his face. That comment on his feelings… it sent shudders through him. Pushing it to the back of his mind, Chase retorted coldly,

"I do not stalk Omi and if that's all you've got to say I suggest you leave before I throw you out." Jack stepped forward, his boots stomping loudly against the marble floors, fists still shaking,

"No I'm not done! You won't admit it but you are lonely, I mean, you're so lonely you let that hag Wuya stay here! You're just too proud to ever admit that maybe, just maybe, you'd like some company! Why else would you keep Wuya around, or force Master Monk Guan to kidnap Dojo when you already have a huge stash of Soup! Why don't you just admit that you're lonely!" Jack took another step forward, saying softly, anger dispersing quickly, "This place isn't made for one…" Chase twitched slightly, gulping, his own hands shaking, Jack's words running through his head. Turning slowly, twisting into his lizard form, snarling in a deep and dark tone,

"Get out." Jack took two frantic steps back, looking at Chase's lizard form in shock, whimpering quietly. Stepping forward, eyes closed in fury, Chase roared, "Get out! This place is not for you!" Screaming that high pitched scream of his, Jack ran quickly out of the room, looking back at Chase one last time with teary eyes before running as fast as he could away from Chase Young's accursed lair.

Breathing heavily, Chase did not dare open his eyes as his body twisted slowly back into a human. He did not open his eyes as his cats prowled silently around the room. He did not open his eyes as he fell to the floor, landing on his back. Only after a few minutes of letting his pounding heart clam and his breath slow did he open his heavy orange eyes. He stared up into the glass ceiling, watching the clouds swirl in a fierce wind, the black vapours tinged with a bright red… the same red as Spicer's hair.

Running his gloved hands through his black, green hinted, wispy hair, sighing softly to himself, Chase Young reached out for the remote that controlled the glass ceiling, eyes closed again. Currently, it was being linked to his own feeling, a setting Chase used quite often in meditation. But right now Chase did not want to be reminded that he could not get Jack Spicer and his words out of his head.

'_You wouldn't be lonely anymore'_

'_You're all alone in this place'_

'_You feel anger, you feel arrogance and I'm sure you feel happiness and pride so there's every chance you can feel loneliness too'_

_'You won't admit it but you are lonely'_

_'This place isn't made for one…' _

Chase groaned loudly, tapping his head against the floor slightly, brow furrowed. Why couldn't he get that annoying teenage out of his mind! He wasn't lonely and he certainly didn't need company. He had built his lair so extravagantly and so large to show off his power, not to share. But if all that was true why did he feel so… confused?

Sitting up, getting up quickly, Chase stumbled over to the window watching the sun sparkle as it slowly slid beneath the horizon. He wasn't lonely; he was Chase Young, the greatest warrior, the man with no soul. He couldn't be lonely. Could he? Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. Running his hands through his hair again Chase watched the clouds darken, lighting up with hints or yellows, oranges and reds. That same vibrant red that…

_'This place isn't made for one…'_

Maybe, just maybe, Jack was right…

* * *

"Yes-bot?"

"Yes Jack?"

"Why do my plans never work?"

"I don't know Jack, but would you like a cupcake?"

"Is that your answer for everything?"

"Yes Jack!" The boy sighed, turning away to face the window, watching the sun set. A deep orange illuminated the clouds, an orange that reminded Jack so much of Chase's eyes. Running his hands through his messy hair Jack whispered quietly, almost like he was rehearsing lines to say,

"You keep running away from my friendship, you keep finding excuses to push me away. Don't run from me Chase, please, just don't run from me anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Discalimer:** Don't onw Chase, Jack or Yes-Bot :(

**Other:** Oh god... I just don't know, it just came out of my head one day... Yes it sickens me too XD

But I _did_ always wonder about the soup thing...

Enjoy?


End file.
